cabinfeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Cabin Fever (2016)
Cabin Fever is a 2016 American horror film directed by Travis Zariwny (under the pseudonym Travis Z) and written by Eli Roth. A remake of Roth's 2002 film of the same name, the film stars Samuel Davis, Gage Golightly, Matthew Daddario, Nadine Crocker, and Dustin Ingram. The film was released on February 12, 2016 by IFC Midnight. Eli Roth, writer and director of the original film, acts as co-writer and executive producer. Plot Summary A forest-dwelling hermit returns to his campsite after hunting rabbits and discovers his dog Pancakes dead from a mysterious illness resulting in blood spraying on his face. Paul rents a cabin in the woods to vacation with Karen, Bert, Jeff and Marcy. The group stops for supplies at Priddy's General Store managed by Cadwell and a man named Tommy. Tommy's odd son Dennis, who wears a paper plate rabbit mask, unexpectedly bites Paul's hand in front of the store. At the cabin, Jeff and Marcy quickly get intimate while Paul and Karen share a kiss while sunbathing. Bert takes his rifle and explores the woods. Startled by the hermit, Bert accidentally shoots him, but his concern turns to fear when Bert sees that his skin shows signs of a deadly infection. Later on that evening the group are surrounded by a fire drinking when suddenly a hiker appears to come out of the woods with his dog. The group seem very hesitant about letting him join, but warm up to him after he shares marijuana with them, before he abruptly leaves with his dog. Later that night, the infected hermit comes to the cabin in search of help. Bert slams the door in his face and the desperate man tries to steal the group's vehicle. The men: Jeff, Paul and Bert chase him out of their car as he begins spitting up blood throughout the vehicle interior and exterior. While Paul is hitting the exterior of the car with a bat, In the ensuing chaos, Jeff inadvertently sets him on fire and he stumbles into the darkness to die. The next day, Deputy Winston arrives at the cabin to investigate reports of the previous night's commotion. Paul explains things without mentioning the hermit's presumed death. Winston takes a liking to Paul and promises to send a tow truck before departing. Karen discovers that the lower part of her body is infected by the flesh-eating virus. Fearful of contagion, the other four friends lock Karen in the boat shed outside and check each other for signs of infection. Bert drives back to the general store to find a doctor. Bert appears infected and the store owner recruits his friends to help him chase down Bert. Marcy discovers she is infected while shaving her legs. She stumbles outside and is viciously mauled by a dog. Paul returns to the boat shed where Karen begs him to kill her. Unable to finish the job of splitting her face with a shovel, Paul sets the shed on fire and burns Karen alive. Bert makes it back to the cabin, but he is followed and shot in the head by Tommy. Paul recovers Bert's rifle and guns down all three local men. Paul escapes in Tommy's truck, but crashes it into a tree. Covered in blood, Paul stumbles upon a small campfire party attended by Deputy Winston. Winston receives a radio call from the sheriff announcing to shoot Paul on sight. However, Paul convinces Winston to let him go instead. Jeff emerges from hiding and returns to the cabin. He finds his friends rotten corpses but celebrates thinking he has survived when he is suddenly gunned down by Deputy Winston. Paul succumbs to infection and drops dead in the woods as the boy, Dennis, peers at him from around a tree. Back at the cabin, authorities and a hazmat crew clean up the scene. Cast * Samuel Davis as Paul – Camper * Gage Golightly as Karen – Camper * Matthew Daddario as Jeff – Camper * Nadine Crocker as Marcy – Camper * Dustin Ingram as Bert – Camper * Randy Schulman as Henry – Infected hermit * George Griffith as Cadwell – Store owner * Derrick R. Means as Dennis – Boy w/mask * Louise Linton as Deputy Winston * Timothy G. Zajaros as Camper Grimm w/dog Dr. Rambo * Aaron Trainor as Tommy * Jason Rouse as Fenster * Benton Morris as Baily * Laura Kenny as Hog Lady * Teresa Decher as Emily * Travis Zariwny as Sheriff Lincoln Production Development Initially a fourth film, entitled Outbreak, was planned with the story taking place on a cruise ship. The film was supposed to be filmed back-to-back with Cabin Fever: Patient Zero, but these plans eventually fell through and the idea of a remake was formed. Writing The film uses the same script as Roth's original, although director Travis Zariwny trimmed the page count from 134 to only 92. Zariwny also discussed and incorporated aspects that Roth wanted to include in the original but wasn't able to. One change is that Deputy Winston, a male (portrayed by Giuseppe Andrews) in the first and second films, is now played by a female (portrayed by Louise Linton). Zariwny claimed he made this choice because "There was no way for me to emulate Giuseppe's performance." Filming Principal photography took place in Portland, Oregon in February 2015. Release In September 2015, IFC Midnight acquired North American distribution rights to the film, The film was released in a limited release and through video on demand on February 12, 2016. Critical reception Cabin Fever received a 0% approval rating on review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 28 reviews, with an average rating of 2.52/10. On Metacritic, the film holds a rating of 14 out of 100, based on 7 critics, indicating "overwhelming dislike". Geoff Berkshire of Variety gave the film a negative review writing: Glenn Kenny of The New York Times also gave the film a negative review, writing: Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on July 5, 2016. In Australia, it was released on April 28, 2016. The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray Disc on June 27, 2016 in UK and Ireland with the behind of the scenes feature.